


Daddy Isuess

by shir1095



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Daddy Issues, Gen, Male Friendship, Science Bros, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir1095/pseuds/shir1095
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tries to do the right thing for Bruce. It ends up with him being drunk and all of his daddy issues are floating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Isuess

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE CHARECTERS.**

**PLUS, ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO I'M SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS THAT WILL BE THER.**

* * *

 

 

Bruce woke up from a nightmare or a flashback, he wasn’t entirely sure. He decided that the 6 hours of sleep was enough and got up from bed.

He walked his way to the bathroom in the dark. Stark tower was big and confusing enough in the day light so it wasn’t easy to managed to go someplace without enter the wrong place. He walked into the elevator, praying that he pressed the right bottom.

This time it was the wrong floor- Tony’s lab.

He saw the billionaire working on something and decided to go inside, trying to figure out how to go to the right location with a little help from his friend.

“Got confused again with the floors, Dr. Banner?” ask the man, not even looking at him.

Bruce smirked and watched Tony putting down a folder. “Where you wanted to go this time?” he asked and stroked his goatee, looking at one of his projects that were on the table.

“Bathroom” Bruce answered and saw the amused smile on his friend’s face.

“You can use this floor’s bathroom. They are near the elevator but I think you wanted to go to the ones that are two floors up” said the billionaire.

“Thank you” said Bruce and turned around to exit the lab.

“I can solve this whole problem in no time, you know.”

“And how would you manage to do that, Tony?”

“Move to a bigger room with an actual bed and bathroom” he said. Bruce knew that it would come to this. Tony hated that Bruce lived separated from the team and isolated himself from the others so he won’t put them at risk. “If they are inconvenient with you they can move out, this is my building and you can live here wherever you want and not lock yourself in the basement” he said to him once but Bruce decided for everyone else’s sake he should move to a separate floor that was used before as a storage room.

“I’ll just remember the floors” he said with a smile and walked to this floor’s bathroom.

He walked in the bathroom and washed his face, relaxing when the water hit his face.

He walked out and saw Tony still observing the machine that was on his desk.

“How long have you been working?” he asked, watching the black circles under Tony’s eyes.

“Since five” he answered shortly and walked away from the desk. He looked at his watch, 6 AM. There was no way he would look like this if he was working only one hour.

“….PM maybe. Come on Tony take a brake” he said and placed a hand on the other’s man shoulder.

“Jarvis can you please zoom in” said Tony.

“Right away sir.”

“Can you at least tell me what you are working on?” asked Bruce when he noticed that Tony was ignoring him.

“Car’s engine” said Tony and walked quickly to his desk, taking a folder.

“I may have been living in a three-world country in the last few years but I do know how a car engine looks like, and it doesn’t look like a folder. What are you working on?” asked Bruce.

“Look it’s nothing, I’m doing some repairs for the suit and I wrote it down…”

“If you would work on something your hands would be with grease but its clean so don’t lie.”

“Fine, it’s some data on the suit” said Tony and smiled to him.

“So you don’t mind if I would take a look then” said Bruce and grabbed the folder from Tony’s hands. “You should sleep more, it will make you quicker.”

“Come on Bruce, you don’t need to look at that you won’t understand that data…”

He opened the folder and saw a big printed letters on it ‘Super Solider program’.

“What is this?” asked Bruce and looked at Tony.

“I went through my old man’s stuff and I happened to found it” said Tony.

“And you didn’t tell me? Come on, Tony, this is my life’s project- this is why I’m like this! It can have a…”

“…Cure? No it doesn’t. I’ve looked and searched and tried everything. The data goes far as the details on the captain, after that… a blank.”

“How could you…test this data? I don’t know anybody else who suffers from gamma exposure and…”

“I took your blood tests.”

“What?”

“You should really not trust people who don’t know you, especially mad scientists…” Tony said before Bruce pinned him to the lab’s wall. Damn it. His blood examples were still in that lab, Dr. Sterns lab.

“Why?” he asked, hearing the blips from his watch becoming more strong.

“…Because I want to cure you!”

Tony couldn’t breathe by the time Bruce’s hand loosen its grip.

“I thought you said that I should embrace the other guy” said Bruce and looked at Tony who was trying to keep breathing.

“I wanted to give you a choice and I didn’t want you to get too excited about the possibility that I may find a cure. I didn’t want to disappoint you” said Tony.

“How did you have my blood tests?”

“It wasn’t that hard to ask from my favorite colonel to get me those. They wanted me to rebuild the machine that my father used back in the days. I asked for that. Fair trade”

“It’s dangerous, how could you?  You understand nothing! ”

Tony seemed hurt by what he said and he regretted it. If anyone could ever understand him it was Tony.

“I’m sorry, Tony…”

“You are right. I don’t” he said and smiled a sad smile, looking down.

“I think I should leave…”

“If you can’t go back to sleep you can work here, I think I need some fresh air” said Tony and walked away from Bruce, rubbing his face with his hands.

“Tony!” shouted Bruce but Tony didn’t turn around. He looked at his friend’s shocked face one more time before the elevator closed.

He buried himself in lab work until he saw Pepper when the elevator opened. He hoped it would be Tony so he could apologize for the whole pinning to a wall thing but it was just Pepper.

“Tony isn’t back yet?” she asked Bruce.

“Back from where?” he asked and looked down to his watch. It was almost 3PM.

“Jarvis located him at the mansion.”

“I’ll go there, see if I can find him” he said. It was a great opportunity to talk with him without anyone interrupting.

He took one of Tony’s cars. Tony was happy when Bruce took one of his cars, he loved that Bruce was making himself comfortable around him and making Tony happy was goal number one for today. He isn’t going to screw things up with the only one who actually cares about the other guy as well as he cares about him.

He got to the mansion and parked the car right after Tony’s Audi.

“Tony?” he asked as he came inside. There was no answer.

The mansion was huge and he didn’t know where he is going to find him.  He decided to go look for the lab in here or more specific- Howard Stark’s office.

He found Tony sit there. One of his hands was holding glass of scotch, the other held an open folder.

“This time I got to the right place” he said before he walked into the room.

“Hey there buddy, didn’t expect to see you here” said Tony and forced a smile.

“Did you even sleep since the last time I saw you?” he asked as he saw dark circles around Tony’s eyes.

“Didn’t found the time” he said and got back to his files.

“Come on, Tony, you should get some rest” he said and placed his hand over his shoulder. Tony got up quickly, tossing the files to where he sat a few seconds ago and walked towards the fireplace.

“You know, I can’t keep thinking this is his entire fault.”

Bruce picked up the files and saw another data on the Super Solider program.

“Tony it’s not…”

“I mean, you would never even try to deal with gamma if it weren’t him. You would just be another genius scientist and you would never become like this. You would never try to put a bullet in this pretty head of yours” he said and picked another bottle from the desk, taking a big sip from it.

Bruce walked towards him, trying to find the words to tell him that this isn’t anyone’s fault.

“And I can’t imagine how you feel when Steve walks by you and you see this thing you were supposed to become instead of a green rage monster. How you can do this?”

“Tony, it’s not Steve’s fault or your father’s fault” he said and placed his arm on Tony’s shoulder once more. This time he didn’t resist.

“I should have found a way to fix you, I mean I can make a godamn bracelet that help me call the suit in time of emergency but I can’t invent a stupid machine that can make you okay again?”

“Tony…”

“You can’t have sex, you can’t get to excited or too angry or too everything and it hurts you and you want to die and I can’t help you and I can’t deal with this feeling” he said angrily and threw the empty glass into the fireplace.

“It’s okay Tony, I’m not angry with you” said Bruce and smiled at him.

“And I can’t invent a stupid thing that my father has done seventy years ago! I can’t beat him!”

“You don’t have to beat him Tony, he was a genius in his own time and you are genius in this era “said Bruce. Tony didn’t seem to listen as he took another sip.

“I would never be good enough for him” Tony said and looked up to the wall. A giant painting of the great Howard Stark was looking straight to him. Harsh eyes judging him.

“I’m sure he is proud of you, I mean didn’t you tell me that he left you a tape where he said you are his biggest creation?” asked Bruce. Tony was so messed up right now and he tried to find a way to make his friend feel good again.

“You know exactly as well as I am that its crap. His biggest creation was Captain Leotard but he lost his precious friend in an ice cube so he compromised on me. If he knew Steve was alive he would never even consider me as his…something” he said with disgust. A few words recorded on a film wouldn’t change the way he felt about his old man. He even became a coward by never telling this stuff to him in the face.

“Never knew that I meant something to him, good to know that” a voice came from behind them. Steve was walking inside the room and Tony just smiled angrily.

“Great, you are here…” he said mockingly and looked at him disgust. This man was his father’s legacy and he is just a painful reminder that Tony would never be as good as his father was; with that thought he took another sip.

“Pep said you were here and I just wanted to check on you” said Steve, ignoring Tony’s attitude.

“Since when Ms. Potts became Pep to you? Couldn’t just satisfy with my father’s pride that you took from me that you also want to take my girl?” asked Tony, he felt the anger inside of him bursting out.

“Tony, I didn’t mean it to sound like…”

“Its fine Steve, he is just drank too many glasses of scotch” said Bruce and looked at Tony.

“Try too many bottles. Come on, Tony we need to go” Steve said and walked toward the two.

“Don’t talk to me like you are my father, you are not him and I owe you nothing” said Tony and walked toward Steve. Bruce held his hand, figuring this isn’t going to end well so he needed to stop it before it even starts.

“Come on, big guy, let’s see what you are all about” said Tony and got free out of Bruce’s grip.

“Tony, come on” said Bruce and tried to hold him one more time.

“Super Solider, ha? I bet you wouldn’t last one round” said Tony and smiled mockingly at Steve’s face.

“That’s enough, come on, I’ll take you home” said Bruce and took Tony.

“Let me go you freak, you both are a lab experiences. The only problem that you tried to become him and something went wrong. You claim that you are heroes but all you are lab rats” said Tony and looked at both of them. Both of them are the creation of his own father, one of them directly and another indirectly.

Steve sent a quick fist to Tony’s face and he lost consciousness.

“Sorry, couldn’t find a better way to shut him up” said Steve and looked at Bruce’s shocked face. He wasn’t sure of why he was shocked. From his fist to Tony’s face or from Tony’s words.

“Yeah, well….Let’s get him to the back of the car. We need to put him to sleep.”

Steve help Bruce load Tony to one of the cars and took his bike, driving after Bruce to the Stark tower.

He was the one who carried Tony on his hands through the front door and saw Pepper’s face first but he decided to let Bruce take care of it and just put Tony in his bed.

“What the hell? I asked to bring him back but I didn’t want him unconscious!” said Pepper.

“Yeah well things got out of control. I’ll take care of it, don’t worry” said Bruce and smiled to her, trying to calm her down.

“You said that this afternoon but you got Tony back with a black eye!”

“Well technically this is your fault. Don’t ever send Steve to Tony when he is drunk, his daddy issues are floating” said Bruce. “But it’s okay, he will manage to stay alive. Maybe a massive hangover but he will survive.”

Pepper just hurried up out of the building, saying that she has some business thing to deal with and that she will be back with some aspirin for Tony when he wakes up so Bruce had unconscious Tony all to himself.

He sat by his bed and read Howard file about the gamma that was used back then when Tony opened his eyes.

“Bruce?” he mumbled.

“Don’t talk, you should just close your eyes and rest a bit before Pepper will come” said Bruce.

“I was a total jerk. Sorry” he managed to say clearly.

“That’s okay, I learned to never take you seriously when you are drunk” said Bruce and smiled.

“No I was a total asshole, I really am sorry” he said.

Bruce placed his hand over Tony’s and smiled at him one more time.

That stupid drunk guy was one of the most brilliant minds in the world and his best friend.

“Bruce?” asked Tony one more time.

“Yeah?”

“I know I have a huge hangover but why I can barley open my eyes?”

“Steve forgives you too”

“Could you please make me stay away from any alcohol for like……two days?” he asked.

Bruce smirked and stroked the billionaire’s hand as he fell asleep.

 

 


End file.
